


Tingle Gels the "lost" verse.

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: A "lost" verse to ChrisCalledMeSweetie's Tingle Gels.Go read her stuff, it's great





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Read to the tune of jingle bells
> 
> Chris, look what you've started

Tingle gels

Ring John's bells

Orgasms all through the day

Tingle gels 

Ring Sherlock's bells

The boys are happy and gay


End file.
